movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitch's Detention
http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/Dexter-s-Laboratory-Season-02/Episode-019?id=3296 *(Mitch's Detention) *(the episode begins) *Mitch: Today is the day, I will pass the test! Pass the test! Pass the test! Today is the day, I will pass the test! *Susie: Nice song. *Mitch: You are all just jealous! Right, Miss Sena? *Sena: Whatever you say, Mitch. You can do no wrong. *All: WHAT??!!! *Sena: Oh my! The test! I hope you are all prepared. Like I know my Mitch is. *(Sena winks) *Sena: Okay, class. You may begin the test now. *Alan: Psst. What's the answer to number one? *Mitch: 287. *Sena: Uh-oh. Looks like you got the answer wrong. Or it could be you trying to help another student. *Mitch: Now, now. That wasn't my wrong answer, it was one of my classmate's answers. *Sena: Very good. Though it looks like you'll have detention. *Mitch: Oh great. Now I'm going to detention. *Sykes: Welcome to detention. I'm Mr Sykes, you principal. *Mitch: Oh dear. *Joseph: Looks like we'll be in detention. *Edwin: What can we do? *Jonathan: There has to be something to escape detention? *Bradley: Yes, but what? *Charlie: Shh... *Sykes: Here now. Shame on you. Trying to talk in detention. You want to stay out of trouble and behave, right? *All: Yes. *Sykes: Well, good. Now get on with what you're forced to do. *All: With pleasure. *Sykes: Now I don't wanna hear a peep from any of you. Not a single peep. (He leaves) *(sometime later) *(the students are writing) *(they are humming tunes) *Bradley: Now this is getting really stupid. *(they continue to solve problems) *Mitch: Morse... *Charlie: Shh... *John: Not a sound. *Paul: Yeah. *Ringo: Keep it down. *George: He'll hear us. *Mike: As long as we're careful. *Glen: Don't get caught. *Campbell: Not a single word. *Donnell: We'll be done for if he finds out. *(a few moments later) *Eric: Everything's done. *David: Perfect. *Zack: Absolutely great. *Brian: Let's see what our detention teacher thinks. *Tim Jr: Maybe he will send us back to the class. *Thomas: If it all goes well. *Leo: It will. *Trent: Maybe. *Josh: We've got to try. *William: Can't wait. *Jesus: Hopefully. *Sykes: Not bad. You did well. *(Phone rings) *Sykes: I'd better get the phone. *(Sykes answers it) *Mitch: Now's our chance to escape. *(they sneak away without getting noticed) *Sykes: Hello? This is Sykes. Is someone I'm speaking to? *(the voice answers) *Sykes: I'm doing fine. Thank you. Just wanted to know how you're getting along in your spoof travels. *(the voice tells Sykes about TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other spoofs being the problems of what he'll do) *Sykes: Oh dear. I'm very sorry to hear that. And I'm sure he'll be back in spoof traveling at some point. Ever want to subscribe to other users like TheLastDisneyToon and Julian Bernardino to do some spoofs. That should work. *(the voice agrees) *Sykes: Well, good. I'm delighted. See you. *(the voice says it will work out fine) *Sykes: Now to check on the kids. *(Sykes goes back to the office) *Sykes: Great. Everyone's done their tests. But where did they go? *(Mitch and the others escape) *Mitch: We're free! *Sena: Mitch, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in detention. *Mitch: Apology accepted. *Sena: Anyways, since you have helped a student, I'll give you a reward. *Mitch: Yeah. What is it? *Sena: You and others deserve a lot of holidays since you've been good. *All: Yay! *Sena: You can go free if you'd want to. *All: Yes, please! *(the students all leave and escape from school as the scene closes to the end) Category:Future Kids episodes Category:Episodes